Crimson Tears
by Alunabelle Night Shadow
Summary: Ever since the death of his two loves, L has felt completely and utterly alone. He never even considered the possibilty that the only person he did have left in the world, felt as lonely and broken as he did. But will a couple of close calls force the sense back into the detective? Will he learn to focus on the future, rather than the past? Or will he just give up? Darkfic, R&R!
1. Explosion

**Crimson Tears **

**Warnings**: Slightly AU-ish. Mentions of Character Death. Violence/Language. LxMisaxLight. M/M, M/F, M/F/M. Sort of Next Gen. OC appearances. OCxOC possibly. Oh, and I'm going by the Manga's time version in this. Rated M just to be safe. Darkfic.

I'm going to explain now, 'cause it gets a bit confusing: Light started being Kira when he was sixteen, he met Misa and L when he was seventeen, and the three of them started a relationship shortly before he turned nineteen. They were all together since then.

* * *

**July, 2017**

Rain fell heavily over the streets of Japan, and the sound of running echoed, sneakers scraping against the sidewalk.

L was running as fast as he could, an uncharacteristically panicked expression on his face. Aizawa's words were echoing repeatedly in his mind...

_'L there was a huge explosion in Tokyo, the entire Tandoji Hotel is in flames! He struck again!"_

For the last several months the Japanese Task Force had been tracking a criminally insane, homocidal pyromaniac who had been all over Japan. But the problem was: He owned a Death Note.

They don't know how it happened. But the man was taunting them. He'd sent pictures of the Note, and even a scrap of paper from it that had the names of his next victims on it. But it was just before they could save them. He was using the Note to get other people to set fires for him, and even deliberately causing explosions.

They'd had no luck finding him so far.

But that wasn't the reason he was so panicked.

It wasn't even because the hotel that he had been staying it was likely completely destroyed by now. It was just a building, after all.

It was because of..._her_.

* * *

**June, 2005**

_Misa Amane had a shocked expression on her face, as she hit the end button on the phone. She slowly sat down in the kitchen chair, grasping one of her blonde pigtails like a vice. After five minutes of total silence she managed to finally find her voice, "L-Light!" she called, her voice shaky, "L! C-Come quick!"_

_She tapped her drying, black-painted nails against the porcelain glass table top._

_4... 3... 2... 1-_

_"Misa!" She heard Light yell, bursting into the kitchen, L right behind him, his expression much more calm than the teen, but a flash of releif briefly crossed his face when he saw the blonde goth sitting at the table, unharmed._

_"What is it?" Light questioned, looking a bit irritated when he noticed no one was hurt, no crazy killer's. no fire, no accidental blood spills. He'd looked like an idiot for no reason._

_"I just got a phone call," Misa told them, and they just looked at her, "From my doctor," she added, and their shoulders tensed a bit, slightly more anxious than before._

_"And?"_

_"Well..." a wide smile crossed her face, "It worked. I'm pregnant!" she suddenly jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around her boyfriends, squealed, hugging them._

_"You are?" Light's smile matched hers, after three times trying, it had finally worked. This was going to be the last time before they had decided to call it quits and just adopt a child._

_"Yes!"_

_Light pulled her close, tilting Misa's head slightly, kissing her passionately for a moment. When they seperated, tehy turned to look at L, who looked...the same as ever, but she detected a hint of a pout on the brilliant detective's face._

_"Aww, Ryuuga, do you feel left out?" The blonde smiled, a bit teasingly. She had gotten use to calling the raven-haired man by one of his favourite code names._

_"Of course not," He nearly scoffed. "I am standing right in front of you, after all. Technically I am not being 'left' nor am I 'out', considering I'm right here."_

_"Oh, you can't lie to us." Light said, poking him in the shoulder, recieving a scowl in return from him._

_Misa stretched up on her toes, pressing a chaste kiss to L's mouth lightly, and rested her head against his chest, her arms loosely wrapping around his waist. The sugar fanatic wasn't much for PDA, even in private, but he didn't mind sweet little moments occasionally._

_Besides, she could tell he was happy._

_And L was happy, he never expected to be in a relationship with two other people before. Or any relationship, let alone with a man and a woman!_

_But he had finally accepted the fact that he was bisexual, and that he was attracted to both of the former Kiras, he simply wasn't satisfied in a normal, conventional relationship._

_But he was happy now. Happier than he'd ever been._

* * *

**July, 2017**

His daughter, she had been in the building. Was she... Did she...

L stopped, staring at the large building, which was covered in flames from the ground to the roof. He could hear screaming, and the firefighters were trying and failing to put the fire out. But it was too much, they wouldn't be able to salvage the building.

It was going to burn to the ground.

"Annabeth!" He looked past the crowds of people, desperately hoping to see her. She always wore bright colours, so it would be easy to spot her, right?

'_She can't be dead. No... I cannot lose her too.' _At that moment, L almost wished he could cry. But he hadn't cried in so many years, he wasn't sure he knew how to anymore.

It Annabeth was dead too, then L was all alone. He had no one left anymore. No reason to go on, no reason to live...

No reason.

None...

L watched as the first signs appeared, the bits of roof falling from the building. The police had shown up now, and were trying to keep all the curious people back.

Even the firefighters had to call it quits, they turned the hoses off and had to move away. several had gone in, in a final attempt to save the hundreds, if not thousands, of people trapped inside.

None of them had come out yet.

And they never would.

Then... The tall hotel collapsed.

"Annabeth..." L whispered, to himself, feeling his heart break all over again, a feeling he hadn't had since the 'incident'.

"Dad?"

L froze, that voice. Was it? He slowly turned around, his grey-black eyes meeting chocolate brown ones.

Annabeth.


	2. Memories

**Crimson Tears **

**Warnings**: Slightly AU-ish. Mentions of Character Death. Violence/Language. LxMisaxLight. M/M, M/F, M/F/M. Hints of MelloxMattxNear, LindaxNear, and others. Sort of Next Gen. OC appearances. OCxOC possibly. Oh, and I'm going by the Manga's time version in this. Rated M just to be safe. Darkfic.

* * *

**July, 2017 **_(Earlier that day)_

Annabeth Yagami sighed as she sat up in bed. Glancing at her alarm clock, she mentally groaned when she saw that it was only five thirty. She hated getting up so early, especially on a summer day, but she couldn't help it. She always woke up early, no matter how active she was the day before, how late she stayed up, and even taking some of those pills to help sleep at night. She always woke up before the sun did.

Oh well.

She threw off her blankets, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She stretched her arms out, and yawned into the side of her arm, blinking the morning sleepiness away.

Then she slouched over, and made her way to the table which had her suitcase thrown onto it. She zipped it open. Annabeth wasn't an overly tidy person, she could even be considered messy. Often her clothes and various electronics were strewn all over the room (whichever one she was staying in at the time).

However Annabeth hated dirty. Garbage, no. Dirty dishes, no. Smelly smells, and dusty rooms, no. Cigeratte smoke? Absolutely not. If she smelled that anywhere, she was nearly sick. She couldn't be in the same room with someone who smoked without feeling nauseous.

But untidy was just fine with her.

She pulled a few random articles from her bag and walked into the bathroom. She stripped out of pajamas and tossed them into a corner before climbing in. She turned the water on as cold as it could go. She hated feeling warm, showers were bad as it was. Despite the fact that she hated being dirty herself, she also had frequent episodes where she would feel quite claustraphobic.

The hot water only made that worse.

It was because of the 'incident' as she and the people she knew had taken to calling it...

* * *

_A seven-year-old Annabeth forced her eyes open, trying to sit up. But she felt exhausted, her whole body hurt. Like burning. Or almost as if she'd been struck by lightning. _

_A mask covered her mouth and nose, and she found herself looking up into a smiling, relieved face. _

_"She's breathing!"_

_"She woke up!"_

_"It worked!"_

_She realized there were several people, they were all wearing white, two males and a female._

_Paramedics._

_The dark-haired child gasped, remembering what had happened. Her Mama's hands shaking her awake very early in the morning, and ushering her out of the bed. She was half asleep, and vaugely understood the words 'fire' and 'get out'. _

_A fire._

_Her a a was suddenly pushing her, trying to get her downstairs, she tries to open the front door, and yelps, before dragging her to towards the back of the house, but they can't get the door open in the back either._

_She can hear the yelling of her father...both of them. Her father named L, the one she called 'Dad' (she called Light Papa), is lifting her then, so she was on his shoulders. _

_The door suddenly flies open, and Papa is there, he puts his arm around her Mama, trying to help her out._

_And then Annabeth can't breath. Or see, black smoke billows in from the other room as Dad carried her, she can't see and can't breath. She's choking, and crying, her tears probably would have blinded her if she hadn't already been unable to see past the smoke._

_She hears her father muttering for her to hang on, and then he's running. She hears glass shatter, and then they are falling. She tenses for the impact, but everything went black._

* * *

Annabeth gasped, her eyes flying open, and she realized she had been daydreaming. Of course she had to daydream about that. The worst day of her life.

The day Mama and Papa died.

She tried to shake those thoughts away, and finished her shower before twisting the water off. Stepping out of the shower, she was aware she had started to shiver from the icy water. Not like it mattered.

Quickly towel-drying she grabbed her clothes and got dressed, before examing her appearance in the full length mirror. She didn't actual care how she looked the others, but she knew her Mama would, fashion had been like half of her heart, next to Dad and Papa. So she dressed in neon pink skinny jeans, knee-high black combat boots, a tight purple and black graffiti top, dark red hoodie, a dark blue belt hanging around her waist, and a silver skull pendant with ruby eyes.

She looked pretty good, for someone that really didn't try.

But Annabeth hated her appearance. Not because she stood out so much in a crowd, but because of how much she looked like her parents. All three of them. She knew that. Her Dad knew that too, and it was probably why he could barely look at her since her Mama and Papa died.

She was pretty, her parents always told her that. Well actually, they would say she was beautiful.

She couldn't really see it. She wasn't unhappy with her 'looks', people had complimented her about them. She didn't see anything special when she looked in the mirror. She was plain, average.

Annabeth was skinny, always had been, slim and dainty looking. This effect was only enhanced by how short she was, only a mere 5'1, she'd inherited that from her mother, no doubt, since both of her parents were average height. She had pale skin. Unnaturally pale, ashen even. She got most of her features from her Papa. Shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown, almost gold eyes, which were the same shape as Misa's, but they were the colour of Light's. However, they had the same intimidating, endless depth, and dark underlining shadows that L's had. They could see through any truth and pierce anyone's heart. Just like her father.

She disliked them the most. It was like staring at everything she had lost: Her Mama, her Papa, and her Dad.

Sure, L might have been physically alive, but he was never the same after that night. According to the others (meaning L's brother, Light's parents and sister, Misa's sisters and younger brother, as well as the kids at Wammy's, and Watari, who was like another grandfather to her) he had reverted back to the closed off, 'unfeeling' man he was before he met Misa and Light.

But the brunette girl knew that wasn't true. Her father might have had his heart-broken, but that didn't make him unfeeling.

She'd caught him once with a picture of the four of them, and he had been crying.

She never told him that.

Sighing, Annabeth quickly brushed out her hair and put on a purple-blue headband to hold her bangs back. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Quickly painting her nails again, red and blue crackle on her left hand, and purple and green on the other. She then put on a quick coat of pale pink lipstick, and some black eyeliner. She walked out of the bathroom, she opened the fridge and looked around, rolling her eyes in disgust at the sight of only different coffee beverages and a shitload of ice cream, cake and all sorts of other 'foods', if you could call them that.

She settled for the item wrapped in tinfoil and plopped down on the black leather fold-out couch. She unwrapped her breakfast, and started pulling the strawberries off of the too sweet cake and popping them into her mouth, finishing it soon enough.

Annabeth tossed the de-strawberried cake into the garbage can, and then her cellphone beeped. She swiped it off of the coffee table, and checked it.

'_Hello. Mello and Matt wanted to know if you were still coming over to have lunch with us?'_

- N.

She smiled a bit, trust Near to be formal. Even though she'd know him since she was born. Whatever.

The brunette grabbed her bag and suite key before heading out to go meet the weirdest and most badass-awesome trio ever. She was excited to see her friends so much, that she didn't notice the young man watching her, waiting until she left to put his plan into action. After all, she needed to be alive...for now.


End file.
